Met
|-|Met= |-|Rika Momijibayashi= Summary Met (メット) is one of the main characters of Obsolete Dream. She is the ghost of a human named Momijibayashi Rika. She is Kurotsuno and Hanten's subordinate and close friend. She has a medium length of maroon hair and red eyes. She wears a short-sleeved tan collared shirt with a pink tie and tan shorts with red and black striped leggings and black boots. She also wears black suspender straps and a red and black striped long-sleeved cuffed shirt under her collared shirt. She mostly wears her biker helmet in the manga and her headphones in the games. Her head is constantly drenched in her blood (which she claims is akin to sweat). As with her human counterpart, she carries a steel pipe that she materializes in a flame-like manner. Back when she was alive, her hair was dark brown but still had red eyes. She wore a sailor fuku which consisted of a white sailor shirt with a black collar, a red ribbon tie, and black cuffs. She also wore a black knee-length pleated skirt with black knee socks and black loafers. She appears to be covered in blood splatters (possibly from murdering), which are on her forehead, hem of her skirt, hands, and legs. In addition, she also carries a steel pipe that seems to be stained with blood. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Met, Rika Momijibayashi, DJ Met Origin: Obsolete Dream (Deep-Sea Prisoner) Gender: Female Age: Unknown, implied to be over 1000 years old Classification: Ghost, formerly Human Attack Potency: Macrocosmic level+ (Severely harmed a distracted Yosafire, comparable to, albeit weaker than Kurotsuno) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable (Casually able to go from the Pitch Black World to the Mogeko Castle, these exist in different universes, much higher than Mogekos who can make technology to travel timelines) Combat Speed: Likely Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Moge-ko) Reaction Speed: Immeasurable (Should scale to her travel speed, able to react to Moge-ko) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Macrocosmic+ Durability: Macrocosmic level+ (Withstood attacks from Moge-ko) Stamina: Likely Limitless (Due to being a ghost, never shown to be tired) Range: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Possession (Possessed Wadanohara), Non-Corporeal and Intangibility (Due to being a ghost), Limited Toon Force and Cloth Manipulation (Shown here), Energy Projection (Can fire a laser from her face), Stealth Mastery (Sneaked up on Kurotsuno), Enhanced Senses and Detection (Sensed a bird), Social Influencing (Accidentally gathered multiple crows around her), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Limited Blood Manipulation and 4th Wall Breaking (She's aware she's in a game, she sweats blood, can interact with Yosafire), Soul Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with souls), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 7, she's already dead), Regeneration and Resistance to Pain Manipulation (High-Mid, Can regenerate from her innards being ripped off, being split into two, or being decapitated) Standard Equipment: Helmet, Motorcycle, Pipe Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Can only possess beings when they allow her to Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Deep-Sea Prisoner Category:Superhumans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Toonforce Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Social Influencing Users Category:Blood Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Ghosts Category:Protagonists Category:Higher Dimensional Users